


The Best Night Ever

by kaylastylinson93xoxo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, College, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, Funny, Gen, Hook Up, Humor, Jiall - Freeform, Love, M/M, Multi, Party, Riding, Rimming, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylastylinson93xoxo/pseuds/kaylastylinson93xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Liam Payne are so innocent that if you were to look up the word in the dictionary it'd have their picture there. In order to loose their goodie two-shoes image, they decide to host a party at Harry's mansion sized house also in the hopes of hooking up with the most popular boys in school. Things get a little out of hand and ultimately the night starts taking an epic turn for the worst...in a sort of good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just to let you know if you want to be in the story leave your name and I'll find a way to put you in:)
> 
> ~Kaylaxoxo

Harry Styles had always been innocent since the day he was born. He never cursed, he never drank, he never smoked, he'd never even told another person to shut up before in fear that he'd one day get in trouble. Now he was in his freshman year in college and while everyone else was partying, living it up he was sitting in his dorm room studying his life away. Doing exactly what he did during middle school and high school...study. He was sick of being a goody-two shoes and wanted to do something bad, something insane. Worse than cursing, worse than running with scissors, worse than yanking a cord out of an electric socket. Okay, maybe not that extreme but pretty close.

Sighing, he slammed his textbook shut. He didn't even get why he studied he had memorized every single word. Just then his roommate Liam walked inside with a grin on his face, "What's with the frown, mate?"

"Liam, have you ever wanted to do something bad? I mean, come on, you're just as innocent as I am. We're known as the losers, the goodie-goodies who don't ever doing anything bad." Harry jumped up and stood on his bed like he was giving an important, "We're in college now, Li. This is a time for being rebellious, a time for drinking and definitely a time for getting laid. This is our only chance to do something bad."

"Like running with scissors bad or yanking a cord out of an electric socket bad," Liam asked. 

"Yanking a cord out of an electric socket bad," Harry said.

Liam gasped, "But that's--that's like really bad. Are you sure you don't just wanna do something like play chess or do a puzzle?"

Harry sighed, flopping down on his bed, "I knew that you wouldn't understand."

"I completely understand," Liam argued. "I just don't understand why you wanna do something that extreme." Harry gave Liam a look before turning over to face the wall. "Aw, don't pout. I came to tell you that we have to go to Professor Grimshaw's class. Maybe that will cheer you up. The man has no idea what he's doing but it'll definitely cheer you up."

"Fine," Harry huffed, grabbing his book bag. "But you'd better be right."

~*~*~*

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman," Mr. Grimshaw greeted. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"We go to an all boys college," an Irish kid named Niall commented.

"Sure you do," Mr. Grimshaw smiled. "Anyways, as you all know our two week vacation is coming up and that means there will be a lot going on. A lot of partying, drinking, throwing up, but most importantly regrets. Regrets like hooking up in the back of a guy's car only to find out it was his boyfriend's car. Waking up in the bed of a stripper who agreed to come home with you the night before, just to have them say that they're actually a prostitute but why would they be in a strip club? Who charges $10? Can you say cheap?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, "Aren't you supposed to be teaching us about history?"

"I am," Mr. Grimshaw. "The history of college. It's not just about getting an education, being successful and getting your degree. It's much more important than that. It's about getting wasted, experimenting, getting as much ass as you can." He turned his head, "Yes, Liam?"

"How did you become a professor again," Liam questioned. Harry often wondered the same thing because he'd been to this class a lot and had never learned a single thing about history. He only learned whatever crazy thing Mr. Grimshaw wanted to talk about.

Mr. Grimshaw clapped his hands together, "That brings me to my next topic. Sleeping your way to the top. It gets you everywhere." 

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Harry said ready to argue against whatever was coming out of this man's mouth.

"No I'm going to stop you before you stop me, okay? Harry here is a perfect example of what I was talking about earlier. About getting as much ass as you can. He'd be perfect because he's such a goodie two-shoes and believe me when I say it's the innocent ones who are the best in bed." Harry flushed a shade of red as people around him snickered. "Plus, look at those lips. He has obviously sucked a cock before."

"You don't know what has been in my mouth...actually," Harry commented.

"I know enough," Mr. Grimshaw winked. "Now back to sleeping your way to the top."  
~*~*~*~  
The bell rang and everyone was happy to get out of that lesson from their strange professor. If he's going to talk about stuff like that he should've just became health teacher or something. Harry was putting his things inside of his book bag when a voice interrupted spoke in front of him, "Hey, Harry." He looked up into the eyes of his life long crush Louis Tomlinson. The same Louis Tomlinson that every body at school was desperate to be with but him and Louis just weren't apart of the same clique.

"H-Hey Louis," Harry stuttered like an idiot.

"So I hear that you're having a pool party tonight," Louis smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd save me a dance." A party? He wasn't having a party. His mother would absolutely kill him meaning...Gemma. But then again, dancing with his crush would be a huge bonus.

"Okay," Harry nodded. He looked over Louis's shoulder to see Mr. Grinshaw winking at him and thrusting his hips.

"Cool," Louis winked. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the classroom swaying his hips a little more than he need to. Harry did a little victory dance before walking out to where Liam was standing outside waiting on him.

"What were you doing talking to Louis Tomlinson," Liam asked. He seemed a little surprised but Harry decided to just leave it alone.

"He asked me to save him a dance at my party tonight," Harry replied with a stupid grin on his face. As he was walking the hall, he noticed a lot of people he didn't even talk to were waving at him, giving him credit for a party that he wasn't even having. A party that wasn't even ready! He grabbed Liam's wrist, "Liam, I'm not having a party! Who told everyone this?"

"Me," a familiar Irish voice said from behind them. They turned to see Niall Horan leaning against a wall a bong in hand as he smoked from it. Oh so maybe it wasn't Gemma but still.

Liam looked around, "So you're just going to smoke weed in front of everyone? Teachers and cameras and all?" Niall shrugged. "Okay. Well why did you tell everyone was having a party?"

"I heard him talking about he wanted to do something bad earlier today," Niall shrugged.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, "How? You weren't even in our dorm room." Niall gave him a look before jerking his head to the side. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Niall jerked his head some more. "What's wrong with your neck? Are you having a muscle spasm? There might be a kink in it. Liam, massage it."

"That fucking means follow me," Niall exclaimed, walking into an empty classroom.

"Well you didn't have to shout," Liam muttered following none the less.

"I heard you guys because I have speakers inside of everyone's bedrooms," Niall explained. "Don't ask me why or how I did but it's already been done so get over it. Anyways, I contacted your sister so she's getting the party ready. We just have to go get some booze, possibly some condoms, maybe some weed from a guy I know."

Liam's eyes widened, "Weed?"

"You want coke instead," Niall asked. Harry and Liam shook their heads. "Weed it is then. I'll come by your dorm later but right now I have to go sell to some guy." With that the Irishman walked out of the classroom leaving the two dumbfounded. It didn't matter to Harry though because tonight is gonna be the best night ever.

The best night ever...Harry liked the sound of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Liam walked around campus growing fond of the idea of having the hottest party of the year. Well it wasn't really Liam's party but he was the best friend of the guy having it so it sort of counted for something. Harry was in the middle of talking about how much their popular status would increase, when Liam yanked him down into the grass. "What the heck," Harry frowned. He followed Liam's awestruck graze to see him staring at the well-known Zayn Malik. "Wait a minute, you like Malik?"

"No, I'm just trying to avoid him for no reason at all," Liam said, his voice laced in sarcasm. 

"Why don't you just go and talk to him," Harry suggested.

Liam looked at his friend like he'd magically grown another head. "That's the dumbest thing that you've ever said to me. I've never even said 'Hi' to the guy! What makes you think that I'm going walk up to him and be like, 'You're the sexiest thing I've ever seen and I want you to make a mess upon my innocence'?" Harry figured that Liam had him there until he thought about it.

"I'll be right back," Harry stated, standing up from the grass. He walked over to Zayn who was talking to two other popular people named Justin and Ed. "Hey, Malik, I was wondering if you were going to come to my party tonight?"

"Well yeah, everyone's going," Zayn said like it was obvious. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have this friend who likes you and I was wondering if you'd save him or dance, let him buy you a drink, get you in his bed or something," Harry breathed out. Zayn was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and slight curiousity. Justin and Ed on the other hand were giving him some sort of knowing look.

"Now by friend, do you mean you," Justin asked. Harry quickly shook his head no. "Uh huh. Come on, curls, everyone knows that when someone says 'friend' they're talking about themselves. Like when a teacher was yelling at me for not failing a test and I said it wasn't me who failed but a friend."

"It's not me," Harry argued. "It's Liam."

Zayn seemed to perk up at the name, "Liam? I mean...oh it's Liam. Well then tell him that'd I love to possibly do all that stuff with him tonight." The raven-haired lad turned to leave before turning back, "And to stay out of the grass. Who knows what kind of bugs are just crawling around in there." With that the three walked off with Justin talking about how the friend had to be Harry.

That was so easy that Harry couldn't understand how he wasn't even able to talk to his own crush. It was almost like--"Ow," Harry exclaimed as he was tackled on the ground. When he looked up, Liam was on top of him doing a fat kid windmill, his fists coming down in a rapid motion. "What are you doing, Li? Stop it!" 

"You're told him that I liked him you f'in a-hole," Liam shouted, bringing his fists down over and over again. Harry founded it strange that no matter how angry he was, Liam was still just to innocent to cuss. "Die!" He stood up and was about to pull a wrestler's move when Niall grabbed him from behind. Liam began thrashing around, "Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

"Shh, relax," Niall cooed. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be just fine."

"He told Zayn that I liked him, Liam explained.

Niall released his grip on the brunette, "Kill the bitch."

"Wait," Harry exclaimed, standing up before Liam could hit him again. "I did tell Zayn that you liked him but he's also willing to dance with you, let you purchase a drink for him and he might possibly have sex with you. Not everyone has a crush who's willing to sleep with them." The curly-haired lad watched as his mate's face relaxed some.

"Really?" Harry quickly nodded his head. "Well in that case...THANK YOU!" Liam jumped on top of Harry, peppering his face in kisses, hugging him like they weren't going to see each other later tonight. The chocolate-eyed lad pulled back with a grin on his face, "I can't believe that Zayn Malik is my date tonight! And I'm gonna get laid!" 

"Congratulations," Niall said, patting Liam on the back. "The virgin will finally loose his cherry. Anyways, I came back because I forgot to tell you something important. But after watching Liam punch you I forgot what it was. Don't get upset. It was very entertaining and it just slipped my mind. It'll come back to me eventually though." It was like time slowed as a bullet flew past the blonde's face, landing in the wall right beside Liam's head. "I remember now! RUN!"

The three frantically ran towards the dorms while bullets were rapidly being fired at them. Harry couldn't understand how Niall couldn't remember something important as someone wanting him dead.

What made it even worse in this situation was when Harry peered over his shoulder two men were chasing with them, wearing all black, their guns aimed directly at the trio. 

"Go, go, go," Liam instructed running into our shared dorm room. Niall and I ran inside of the doom, making it just in time. Liam lay on his bed trying to regain his breath, "Niall, what did you do?"

"Well what had happened was...I decided that'd I go get all the drugs myself but it backfired," Niall explained. "Now we don't have to worry about getting laid or having a party, as much as getting buried or going straight to hell." The blonde looked around the room, "This is a very nice dorm. Sorry. All we have to do is give them some money by the end of the night and we'll live."

Liam sat up, giving Niall the darkest look ever, "We? Harry and I did nothing wrong."

"Liam, we can't just leave Niall out in the cold," Harry said.

"Fine then you and Niall can go tag team and do all that stuff." Liam crossed his arms over his chest with a stubborn look on his face. Harry gave a look that said "you're going to help one way or another", a look that he had perfected when the boys were in junior high, and Liam immediately surrendered. "Fine but it'll have to wait till after the party. I'm not doing anything until I get laid by Zayn."

There was a knock on the door and Harry slowly opened it, while Liam and Niall cowered together. Harry's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he saw who it was. It was his ex-girlfriend Caroline, "Hey, babe. Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as his ex-girlfriend gave him a hug squeezing him a little to tight. When she let go, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Liam was equally surprised and Niall who sitting there like he was watching something on MTV. "Caroline, what are you doing here? That that I'm not happy to see you or anything."

"He isn't happy to see you," Liam commented. Everyone turned to give him a look, "Well he's isn't. I'm not either. You're a real b word and the w word. It rhymes with door." Liam and Carolilne never got a long when Harry was dating her. They were always arguing about who Harry liked the most, who spent the most time with, who he'd pick if it ever came down to it. Over course the curly-haired lad went all bros before hoes and choose Liam. Liam was going to be his best friend to the very end when they're sitting in rocking chairs, watching people walk down the street, and have rumors spread that they're total pedophiles. 

"Ignore him," Harry said turning back to Caroline. 'So what brings you on this side of town? Are you getting married? Have a boyfriend? Are leaving anytime soon because that would be fantastic." He didn't understand why he was so nervous since he liked guys now. It wasn't like he'd just have a relapse where he stands up Louis fucking Tomlinson who's willing to dance with him at the party he didn't create. But there was something about Caroline that was drawing him back like he was under some sort of love spell.

"I heard that you were having a party and thought it'd be the perfect chance to see you, love." Caroline winked and squeezed the front of his pants. Harry let out a gasp. "Do you like it?"

"No, no," Liam shook his head. "He doesn't like it. He'd probably like it more if I did it then you considering he's gay." Harry gasped more and whirled to look at his friend in disbelief. 'Yep the cats out of the bag you...you...stupid person."

"Ohhhh," Niall exclaimed. "Liam, your puns suck."

"Nuh-uh. They're pretty high quality and I've been using them since middle school so suck it."

"Well it was nice seeing you again, Caroline, but we really have to get ready for my party so bye." Harry hurriedly rushed out of the door, making sure to slam to door in her dumbfounded face. He turned and pressed his back against the door. "Let me get this straight. Not only is my ex going to be there but the guy I wanna go out with is going to be there too. How am I going to manage that?"

"Simple," Liam said. "Hire security and have them kick out that...that witch."

Harry loved Liam he really did but sometimes he just wanted to hit him in the face.  
~-~-~-~

Harry, Liam, and Niall stood at the party isle in the story trying on all sort of different party hats with confetti or putting on over sized sunglasses. As Liam was putting on a party hat, he backed up and ran into the one and only Zayn Malik. His heart skipped about two beats as he looked up at his crush who smirking at him, his two minions right at his side. "You look cute," he complimented.

"T-thanks." Liam mentally cursed himself for acting like a little school girl.

"So you're Liam," Ed asked. The younger lad nodded his head. The ginger looked at Harry and shook his head, "Using your friend to get to the one the you love. You should be ashamed. If you like Zayn then you should just tell him."

"I don't like Zayn," Harry nearly shouted. "Liam likes Zayn. Liam has always liked Zayn! He thinks he is a sexy mofo and he is extremely thirsty for some of that. He's not even thirsty--he's dehydrated!" 

Liam glared at Harry before breaking out in his fat kid windmill, "I'm going to kill you!" Only stopping when Niall grabbed his arms and pinned them to his lower back. "Since we're talking about thirsty let's talking about how you wanted Louis to f your brains out. Remember when you said that? Or that you'd suck his willy til he ejaculated down your throat."

"Why the hell you guys talk like that," Justin questioned. "Why can't you just say fuck or dick or cum?"

Liam let out an overdramatic gasp, "Because we don't use that type of language. Do you kiss your mother with the mouth? Someone should call her and have her stick a bar of soap in your mouth, because that language is completely inappropriate." The lad stopped his little rant when he saw Zayn studying him like he was some ancient artifact.

Zayn stepped closer, "I think I like this one. If you're really thirsty for me, then we can quench at your friend's party. Reserve a room for us." He winked at Liam and walked down the isle with his minions following in close step.

"I'm going to quench my thirst." Liam was overjoyed as he smiled from ear to ear. He let himself loose from Niall's grip and broke out into a victory dance, singing a little song, "I'm getting laid, I'm getting laid, I'm getting laid." The lad turned to a woman observing something on the aisle, "Hey lady, guess what? I'm getting laid by the guy that I like tonight. It's f'in awesome!" He gasped, "I got the perfect idea for a theme. We should totally have an Aztec party that way we can sacrifice a virgin and Zayn can swoop in an save me with his love making."

"That won't be love making, Liam," Niall said. "That'll be a booty call. I do like the sound of an Aztec party though."

So that settled that. We bought a whole bunch of paint, some costumes for the party, some fake torches, and we were going to need some pretty large Tiki heads.  
~-~-~

The decorations for the party were insane! They got some fake trees, giant island heads all over the place, lit up torches in holsters and for the main event a water slide that took you in the pool that looked like it was on fire. Harry looked at himself in his grass skirt over his shirts, as he adjusted the leaf crown he had wrapped around his head, drawing swirly paint designs all over his torso and two on his cheeks. On his wrist he had grass ankle bracelets and two grass wrists bracelets. He thought that he looked amazing. There was a knock on the door and in walked his sister Gemma.

"Hey, party host, how are you going to host a party and not show up," she asked. "Lets go." Harry rolled his eyes and went back to looking in the mirror. "There's a guy here to see you."

"Who," Harry asked hoping it was Louis.

"Come see."

Harry walked out of the bathroom to see Louis standing in the hallway with his bare torso on display with the only other clothes he's wearing being blue jeans. Louis licked his lips as he eyed him up and down, "Damn, you look hot. So are you going to come and give me my dance or am I going to have to go home and cry in my pillow?" "I can give you your dance," Harry reassured. Him and Louis both had blushes on their cheeks as they held hands and made their way to where everyone else was. Harry was certain now that this was going to be the most epic night of his entire life. 

"


	4. Chapter 4

Liam danced around with Niall who of course had a joint in between his lips. Normally, he wouldn't hang out with a stoner but since he didn't want to ruin things for Harry he just decided to shut up and accept it. "Damn, Payne, you can really move your hips," a familiar voice said. Liam turned around to see Zayn looking at him like he was something to eat.

"Thank you," Liam blushed. "You look pretty hot." The lad quickly cleared his throat, "You know? The flames from the fire must be making you hot. Not that you weren't hot before. I'm going to shut the f up now."

"Did you reserve that room for us," Zayn asked with a smirk on his face. 

"Yes I did," Liam happily answered. That's when it hit him that he was going to lose his virginity to someone he wasn't married to, in a house with a bunch of people, and that he would have absolutely no idea what he was doing. "Oh my god. Zayn, I'll be right back. I just have to talk to Niall about something for a moment. Go dance. Go drink. Don't make love with someone. That's my job."

Liam grab the Irishman's arm and pulled him through the house until they reached a bathroom. Niall looked at him with slight anger, "What the fuck, man? You just made me drop my joint."

"This is an emergency," Liam replied. "I just realized that I'm going to get laid and have no idea what to do. I've never kissed someone or blown them or had them ejaculate inside of my bum before. I need your help, Niall, because this is Zayn f'in Malik that we're talking about and I don't want to mess any of this up." Niall stared at him for a moment before quickly walking out of the bathroom. "W-what? Where are you going?"

Niall returned to the bathroom with three bananas, "Alright, I'll help you but you have to be willing to learn." Liam quickly nodded. "First things first when you're having sex you can't tell him to 'ejaculate in your bum'. So you're going to have to swear with the actual words."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with doing that," Liam said.

"Well you're gonna have to unless you want to go home as 'The Virgin That Almost Fucked Zayn Malik'," Niall replied. "Repeat after me: Fuck."

"F-fuck,' Liam hesitated.

"Harder."

"Harder."

"Faster."

"Faster."

Niall nodded, "Good, good, progress. Now say: cum."

"Cum-- Niall!"

"No, no, no, that's all you need to know cause that's mostly what people say during sex." Niall grabbed two bananas and gave one to the lad in front of him, "Now I'm going to teach you how to suck a cock. The bananas the best I could find so work with me. Now swirl your tongue around like this...good. Then take it in your mouth--" he saw Liam choke. "Liam, Liam, it's okay, just breath through your nose. Excellent. And let it fuck your mouth." Liam look at him with a confused look. "Just thrust it in and out."

Liam followed his instruction before taking his hand and thrusting the banana in and out. He pulled the fruit out, "Alright. Is that all?"

"Not quite," Niall responded. "Have you ever been rimmed?"

Liam's eyes widened in surprise.

~*~*~

Harry stood on the dancefloor with Louis grinding into Louis's crotch as he let the music take him away. There was nothing better than dancing with his crush since 7th grade at this one moment. Of course that moment had to be ruined by his best friend next to Liam, Eleanor. "Whoo! Get you some, Harry!" I blushed, excused myself, and walked over to table where the girl was sitting drinking some tequila.

"El, what are you doing," Harry hissed.

"I'm being supportive," she said like it was obvious. "I don't see Liam around here cheering you on. Now get back over there and shake your ass a little more. You should twerk." She laughed, "Just kidding. I've seen you twerk, you can't do it, so maybe it's not the best idea."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Speaking of which, I see Zayn over there so I wonder where Liam is."

~*~*~

"Oh my god," Liam moaned. "Niall, I think that I have the hang of it now." He latched onto Niall's hair as he felt the irish lad's tongue circling around his hole. "Is this cheating? This is cheating isn't it? I thought that this was supposed to be Zayn's job."

"I'm taking one for the team. We want him to think that you at least finger yourself or something, which you clearly don't because you're tight. You're so tight that you could chop my tongue of right now," Niall said before going back down. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Both of their heads shot over to where someone was beating on the door. "Liam, are you in there," Harry's voice asked from the other side of the door. 

"Um, yeah, one sec," Liam called back as he stood from the counter. He quickly pulled his boxers back up and got rid of all of the fruit that Niall had brought in. When he opened the door, Harry was eyeing them suspiciously. 

"What's going on in here," Harry questioned, trying to look past the brunette and his blonde friend for evidence.

"Nothing. We were just having a discussion." Liam glanced at Niall before ducking his head down and making his way past his best friend. He went outside by the pool where Zayn was standing at the mini bar, drink in his hand, as he talked to his two minions. "Sorry that I've been gone for so long. It's hard to have a conversation with someone when they're high."

"It's all good, love," Zayn winked. Liam felt his knees wobble just a bit.

Justin looked Liam up and down before taking a step closer, "You said that you were talking to someone who was high? I assume that it was Niall. What were you two talking about?"

"Uh, uh, we were talking about, um, life,' Liam stuttered.

"What'd about life," Ed asked, following Justin's lead. Even Zayn was looking at him with curiosity.

"We were talking about..." Liam searched through his mind for something these idiots wouldn't know anything about. "We were talking about...Hey, Zayn, do you wanna have sex?" The raven-haired lad shrugged his shoulders and let Liam lead him inside of the house.

That was a close one but now he has to face his biggest fear. Liam's so screwed. Literally.


End file.
